Dummy's Guide To Loving Your Sister's Crazy Best Friend
by Slalem
Summary: Kyousuke Kousaka had no idea how to deal with the crazy, pretty model with a tendency for violence. Until he suddenly did. With a stroke of luck, a dash of physical abuse, and an overabundance of love, of course. (One-shot, T for safety.)


_**Here's a way to start off the New Year, am I right?**_

 _ **I think I may have an obsession with Yanderes. I don't know. Ironic to be obsessed with the obsessed type, isn't it?**_

 _ **Anyways, here's a story about a pretty good anime if you look past the shitty ending. Just my opinion. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _ **Dummy's Guide To Loving Your Sister's Crazy Best Friend**_

In Kyousuke Kousaka's defense, the entire ordeal wasn't his fault. Then again, most of the problems he wrapped himself into weren't either.

His day had started off pretty normally, much to his liking. Wake up, shower, receive daily dose of verbal and physical abuse from Kirino, go to school, come home, homework. He currently was comfortably seated on the living room couch normally reserved for Kirino, scribbling away at math formulas he would likely never use or apply again, with a news channel playing on TV serving as white noise. School was a bore, but angering his father over poor effort in school was most definitely out of the question. He already received his fill of punches from the man after the Eroge Incident, thank you.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't really been thinking about his education quite as often as he should have. Sure, he was an okay student, but that wasn't going to meet the expectations his father had placed for him going forward. It didn't help that Kirino, being the talented brat that she was, still excelled in almost everything she tried her hand at. His role in his family almost felt comical, as praise was almost always lavished upon Kirino and he was left with nothing more than a half-hearted pat on the back.

But that was okay. He fully enjoyed his life of normality and tranquility, if he were being honest with himself. He had given up being in the spotlight long ago, and so far, he didn't regret that decision in the slightest. Even if the result was his sardonic, boring outlook on life which lead to receiving grief, pity, and sometimes anger from others, he felt that the payoff was more than worth it. Though his time alone to himself had been limited since beginning his 'counseling' lessons with Kirino, it still felt nice to relish in the comfort that was his personal space from time to time.

His focus was interrupted by the familiar ding of the doorbell. _'Strange, I don't recall mom or dad saying we were having guests over tonight,'_ Just as he was about to rise and greet the unexpected guest, however, he heard the sound of feet flying down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Kirino dashing to the door, before he heard the sound of her unlocking and opening the door. He remained seated as the sounds of friendly, girlish chatter filled the house. An odd chill ran down his spine.

 _'That voice sounds familiar...'_

His suspicions rose as he started to piece together the voice with it's owner, and his feeling of safety and peace all but vanished as the voice entered the living room and his suspicions turned to reality.

"Oh, hello Onii-san," Ayase Aragaki greeted formally, taking a small bow of respect. She was still the same as he always remembered her; long, midnight-colored hair that flowed to the middle of her back, donning a stylish outfit no doubt acquired from one of the multiple fashion shoots she modeled in. Her face was calm and collected, as it was a majority of time, and she perfectly fit the description almost all that knew her gave her: A perfect, immeasurably gorgeous, well-mannered girl admired and adored by all of her peers.

But Kyousuke knew much, much better.

He definitely couldn't hide the fact that he found her attractive. She was a model, after all. Despite her younger age, her figure already had the looks and shape of a woman four years her senior. He admitted, albeit fearfully, that she'd grow to become an absolute bombshell when she was older (Not that he totally doted on that for hours in his free time during the late hours of night... among other things). But that wasn't the issue; the problem was the entire opposite, actually.

Beneath the stunning beauty and perfect grace, there dwelled a jealous, _oh so jealous_ monster in her interior that stirred fear in God himself. A monster that, unfortunately, Kyousuke had the immense displeasure of meeting on more than one occasion. There were few things he feared outside of his own father and sister; the girl currently standing across from him fit in perfectly with the two formers.

"Ah, Kirino!" Ayase eyes lit up as she spoke. "I just remembered that I left my school bag in our classroom! Would you mind if I took a quick walk to retrieve it?"

Kirino waved her hand in assurance. "It's fine! Take your time!"

"Also," Ayase continued. "Would you mind if I took Onii-san with me? I'm a little afraid of traversing through town on my own."

 _'Oh don't worry,'_ Kyousuke grumbled mentally. _'If anything, old perverts should travel in packs through town to stay safe from you.'_

"Oh, no worries! He's perfectly willing to go!" Kirino replied, not even sparing a glance her brother's way. Kyousuke didn't even fight it. It's not like they'd let him speak his opinion anyway, much less listen to his pleas of why sending him with her alone was the absolute worst idea ever to be conceived by man.

"Great! Then we'll be heading out immediately! Come, _Onii-san!"_ Ayase prompted with a sickly sweet smile that all but assured Kyousuke of his impending death. She then reopened the door and headed out, not bothering to see if Kyousuke was following. She already knew he would.

Just as he was about to leave, Kirino spared him a single venomous glare. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll castrate you in your sleep."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kyousuke sighed, before following Ayase out of the house.

The start of the journey went by relatively smoothly. Not a single word was spoken for a solid five minutes, which went down as a win in Kyousuke's book. The sun was beginning it's slow descent from the sky, but there were still a few good hours of daylight before evening arrived. Kyousuke used this (thankfully) quiet time to admire his surroundings.

His hope for a quiet trek to the school building went up in flames shortly after, however. "So, Onii-san."

"That's me."

"I trust you haven't done anything remotely perverse with Kirino?"

"Not even a single passing glance."

"You realize that if you do initiate inappropriate conduct with Kirino, I'll kill you, yes?"

"So I've heard."

Ayase sighed. "You're so dull, Onii-san."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me that."

The younger girl looked genuinely surprised. "I was under the impression that you preffered being addressed by Onii-san, Onii-san."

Kyousuke rolled his eyes with a little more sass then originally intended. "Since when do you care about what I do and don't like?"

"I always take your interests into consideration during our professional meetings."

"You call it a professional meeting. I call it rape."

Ayase's face blushed a hot red. "I-It is most certainly not rape! I would never even think of doing... _that_ with Onii-san!"

Kyosuke smirked. It wasn't often that he was able to fluster her like this. "Well, you chained me up to your bed and did some awfully naughty things to me. Rather kinky, if you ask me."

He was rewarded with punches to his right arm. "Stop talking, you perverted, idiotic, useless Onii-san! I hate you so much!"

"Tch. Likewise."

He missed the small flinch in her figure after saying that.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two finally reached the school building. It had been revealed that Ayase actually had forgotten her school bag in her class, rather than making up an excuse just to threaten him alone. Kyousuke offered to come inside with her, but she respectfully declined. After a few short minutes of waiting on a nearby bench, Ayase returned with her schoolbag clutched in her hand, and began walking back the Kousaka Residence, Kyousuke falling in step behind her.

She was quiet this time, almost unusually so. Kyousuke didn't spend too much time doting on it, though, When it came to this girl, it was best enjoy every minute of peace he could manage. Besides, it's not like whatever it was that was keeping her quiet concerned him, did it?

"Hey, Onii-san. Do you... really hate me?"

Shit.

He turned a confused eye to her. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Please, just answer the question."

Kyousuke began to get worried. _'Okay, this definitely isn't like her. Something's up. Better choose these next words carefully...'_

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't necessarily _hate_ you. Sure, you can be incredibly insane and unreasonable at times, and your constant berating of me doesn't make it any better. Furthermore, you tried to rape me. I'm not letting that go anytime soon."

He couldn't see her expression due to her place in front of him, but he did manage to see her head fall down a little. He felt a small twang of guilt seep into his consciousness.

"But... I will admit that it's never a dull moment with you. There's no one quite like you, and I do sort of enjoy our altercations together. You're relatively easy to talk to, and it is kind of cool to know that I get to see a side of you that the public eye never gets to see. You and I are a lot closer than you may think we are, even if that pisses you off."

He didn't notice any sudden change in posture this time, so he assumed he at least said something decent about her that she liked. He breathed a sigh of relief; being nice to the crazy girl was hard.

She surprised him by turning and meeting his gaze with her own, and surprised him further by showing him a small, non-malicious smile. "Silly Onii-san. Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

Kyousuke allowed himself a surprisingly genuine laugh. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying."

Time had apparently flown by faster than what the two had expected, and they soon found themselves parked outside of Kyousuke's house once again. Ayase, however, paused at the door, much to Kyousuke's confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Say, Onii-san... do you like the me that the public can't see?"

"What's the reason for asking this time?"

Ayase hesitated slightly, seemingly unsure of herself, before replying in a somewhat smaller voice that did not sound like one that belonged to Ayase to Kyousuke. "It's just... I wonder sometimes if I'm a little too overbearing at times. I'm well aware that I can be a little crazy, but I want to know what you think."

 _'A little overbearing would be understatement of the year,'_ The more cynical part of Kyousuke mumbled in his mind unwillingly.

"Well, you're correct in saying that you can be crazy," Kyousuke started. "But the important thing is, you're dedicated and you're loyal to your friends. That's a pretty positive trait to have, right? Dedication is important in any kind of relationship. Hell, that's probably the main thing I look for when I'm looking for a friend, partner, anything. I don't know."

He was worried he may have said something wrong when he saw Ayase's eyes shoot upwards after he finished speaking, but those thoughts were quickly put to rest when he was met with the brightest smile he had ever seen her produce.

"Thank you for your honesty, Kyousuke-kun," Ayase beamed, surprising the boy with the use of his actual name. "Perhaps you're not as bad of a person as I once thought you to be."

Although a bit weary, Kyousuke smiled back. "Well, it's about time you realized."

"But you're still a siscon-loving pervert, Onii-san."

Kyousuke sighed. "And just when I thought we were making progress, too. Why must you treat me so, my lovely Ayase-tan?"

"Just because."

Kyousuke let himself inside, sliding off his shoes, gathering his things from the living room and stepping up the stairs, intent on finishing his homework in privacy. Ayase remained outside for a moment longer, her previous smile lingering.

"Geez, Onii-san. Why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

The very next day, Kyousuke was surprised to see a familiar midnight-haired girl outside the gates of his high school waiting for him patiently.

"Ayase? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied, a happy smile present. He'd been seeing her do that a lot lately. "I wanted you to walk me home, silly!"

It was strange. She had never been even remotely this friendly to him before. Why was she acting so buddy-buddy with him now? Did she owe him a favor? Did she want something? Had she finally lost the entirety of her sanity? He wouldn't have been surprised if all three were true.

Kyousuke checked his surroundings unsurely. "Ayase, are you sure you're feeling okay? I can take you to the nurses, if you really-"

"What's the matter, Onii-san? Why are you denying my simple request?" Ayase questioned aloud, her eyes dulling slightly. "Is there someone else you made a... _prior engagement_ to?"

If there was anything Kyousuke had learned during his time with Ayase, it was that "dulling eyes" equated to "comply with every demand to prevent incredibly painful demise". It still kept him up at night, how truly terrifying the pretty girl could be around him. _'Come to think of it, it's almost always around me. What the hell?'_

"No, no, It's fine, I'll go," Kyousuke quickly quelled the girl's anger. "I don't have anywhere else to be, so why not?"

"Great!" Ayase chirped, quickly grabbing Kyousuke's hand and setting a pace for him to follow. She led him out of the school grounds and in the opposite direction of his house, Kyousuke making no effort to slow her down.

He faintly remembered Ayase's house. It was somewhat similar to his, being that it looked small but was actually quite roomy. He'd only been to her house a few times, and the stays were never long, as they always ended with Ayase chaining him up for another "Professional Meeting", and him somehow narrowly escaping. He hoped this time that he'd actually be able to return home unscathed.

"Oh!" Ayase said suddenly, pointing to a small building across the street. "Would you mind if we took a little detour? I've been dying to try out this restaurant, I've heard it's absolutely amazing!"

Truth be told, Kyousuke himself hadn't had a very fulfilling lunch that afternoon, and his stomach was kind enough to remind him of that. "Sure, I don't mind."

Ayase, hand still clamped around his, carefully guided a cautious Kyousuke across the street and lead him inside the eatery. It was quaint, but surprisingly polished and roomy. It didn't scream high-end, and wasn't jammed pack with rich-looking socialites. The smell of food wafting from the kitchen sealed off across the space enticed Kyousuke, creating the want for him to be seated as quickly as possible.

Thankfully, the two were quickly attended to and shown a table, located near the back of restaurant and near a rather expensive looking painting. After receiving a menu, Kyousuke quickly scanned the menu for anything that looked appetizing.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The waitress, a woman in her early twenties, asked with a smile.

"Water, please," Kyousuke requested, to which Ayase seconded. The waitress nodded, before leaving to retrieve their drinks. Kyousuke sat in relative silence, taking the time to admire the restaurant's selection and diversity as they waited. It was shortly after that the two were presented with their requested drinks, before ordering their respective meals.

As they waited for their food, Ayase attempted to spark conversation. "How was your day at school today, Onii-san?"

"Swell, thanks for asking, Mom," Kyousuke replied, a small smirk creeping.

"Well, excuse me. If you didn't want to talk to me that badly, you should have said something, meanie Onii-san."

"Oh relax, I was joking," Kyousuke enjoyed their playful banter, deep down. "Anyways, why didn't you get Kirino to walk you home? Not that I particularly dislike this or anything, but I thought this was something you'd rather do with her than me."

He was met with a surprised look. "You mean she didn't tell you? She has a track meet today after school, and a modeling gig after that."

Kyousuke sighed. "First time I've heard of it. That, or I just forgot. Who knows."

"Onii-san," Ayase began, a somewhat formal tone edging its way into her voice. "What exactly is the relationship between you and Kirino?"

 _'This was gonna come up eventually,'_ Kyousuke grieved mentally. "Well, it's far from a healthy relationship, but I feel as if we're making progress. She's not as hostile as she used to be towards me, at least. That's a plus, isn't it?"

Ayase nodded absentmindedly. "Hm. And you're not conducting inappropriate behavior with her?"

"For the thousandth time, no."

"Well then, I'm glad. Consider this meal my thanks to Onii-san for being a reliable older brother."

He was exasperated, but at least she finally was starting to recognize that he wasn't a perverted siscon. It was nice to be making friendly progress with two enigmas, instead of just one. He could foresee his peaceful, normal life returning to him if all went well from this point forward.

Their food then arrived shortly after, and Kyousuke was mildly surprised to discover that the food was actually quite delicious. The American-style burger had been absolutely divine, and the fries were just as good. Ayase hadn't been kidding; the place _was_ amazing.

Speaking of the girl, he looked up to see her graciously nibbling into a healthy and elaborate-looking salad dish with care and precision, consuming only small bites at a time. He had already known that she put immense care into her body, and seeing this had only reaffirmed his respect for her and her modeling skills.

 _'It must be hard, having to be so meticulous with your eating choices and diet,'_ Kyousuke thoughtfully admired from his end of the table. _'Then again, when the payoff is having a body like **that**...'_

Kyousuke realized where his train of thought was headed and quickly erased them entirely, a small blush adorning his cheeks. To arouse himself while thinking of her when she was less than a meter away was just begging for death.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to enjoy harassing him, and Ayase looked up momentarily from her salad to see the small blush Kyousuke was sporting. "Onii-san, are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Kyousuke replied, a little too quickly for his liking. "I was... just thinking about how stressful it was for you to keep up such a strict diet! You know, with you being a top model and all."

She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers. "Oh, it's nothing. It was a tad intimidating at first, but I was able to get used to over time. Repetition is key, as they say."

Her expression then morphed into one of curiosity. "Onii-san, do you really think I'm a top model?"

 _'Why don't you ask the magazines of you I have stashed under my bed?'_

"Yes," Kyousuke managed to reply somewhat normally. "I definitely think so."

"Oh..." Ayase replied, apparently flustered. Her eyes met her half eaten salad bowl. "Well, thank you."

It was Kyousuke's turn to be confused. "Do you actually doubt your modeling talent?"

"It's not that," Ayase denied. "It's just... I'm younger than most of the models I often work with. They're all so mature, and beautiful, and professional, so sometimes I kind of just..." She trailed off.

"You feel inferior," Kyousuke finished. She shyly nodded her head to confirm his statement.

As much as he wanted to wash away any doubt Ayase had about herself by showering her with heartfelt and slightly perverse compliments, Kyousuke managed to restrain himself and give her a more socially acceptable answer.

"Ayase, it's perfectly okay to look up to your older peers," He began. "But please, don't put yourself down just because they're a little older than you. Those women have likely been modeling for a much longer time than you have, so it's a given that they're going to be a little more at ease than you. But Ayase, you have your own special talent. You're charismatic, well-spoken, smart, and obviously beautiful. And you're still only in Junior High! The fact that you have all of those admirable traits despite your age is living proof of your talent! Just give yourself a few more years, stay confident, keep on being you, and I guarantee that you'll rise to a level of modeling that no model has or ever will be able to reach."

He'd be the first to admit that it was a little corny, but if he were being honest, he didn't think it was half bad. He was, of course, speaking nothing but the truth, and he was surprised to feel a sense of pride from being honest with her. He had lied to her multiple times before, which was the ultimate sin in her eyes, but being honest to her felt like he'd finally gotten past their quarrelsome, bickering phase and begun developing an actual friendship with her. She was still crazy, but hey, weren't all of his friends? Progress was progress, regardless of how it was attained.

He was jolted from his thoughts, however, when he felt two slender arms make their way around his neck, followed by a lean, endowed body pressing up against his own. Ayase had apparently made her way from her seat, around their table and to him, and had proceeded to wrap him in a tight hug. As unsure as Kyousuke was in this situation (not that he particularly minded), he managed to tentatively loop his own arms around her waist, pulling her a tad closer to him.

"Oh, Onii-san," She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "You know exactly just what to say to me, don't you?"

To say that Kyousuke was turned on by her extremely close proximity to his ear, talking to him with a voice as sultry, sexy and heavenly as _that_ wouldn't have done the situation justice.

"Well, I try my best," He answered shyly, his body temperature rising as her hold on him lingered.

She then returned to her seat, and the two continued to finish their respective meals. Kyousuke munched on the remainder of his fries quietly, while Ayase returned to her salad with her own silence. Kyousuke wasn't quite sure, since he hadn't dared look over at her himself, but he could've sworn that Ayase had been staring at him since she had reclaimed her seat at the table. He saw that her head hadn't moved once out of his peripheral vision, and that her eyes were appearing to focus on his general direction. He felt pretty sure of his assumption when a familiar jolt made its way up his spine as he sat, eyes glued to the wall while sipping on his cola through a straw.

A small cough from her side of the table finally prompted him to glance at her. She appeared finished with her salad, and she was politely wiping away any remnants of her meal with a supplied napkin. "I don't know about you, but I'm quite full, Onii-san. Shall we be taking our leave?"

When Kyousuke nodded his head in silent agreement, Ayase was quick to call their waitress over and ask for the bill. Once it arrived, Kyousuke saw Ayase reaching for her wallet, which lead to him respectfully calling off her generosity.

"It's alright, Onii-san," Ayase smiled. "I have more than enough for us both."

"I'm sure you do," Kyousuke admittedly. "But just let me pay this. As thanks for taking me here. I had a lot of fun."

"Please, I insis-"

"Nope," Kyousuke interrupted, a small grin present. "Aren't guys supposed to take the initiative in a time like this? Just let me do this, Ayase."

Ayase turned her gaze away from him, shuffling in her seat and hiding her mouth with her hand. "V-very well," She mumbled. "Since you're so keen on doing this, I'll permit you to do as you please, Onii-san."

Kyousuke emitted a small chuckle at her painfully polite thanks, and proceeded to pay the appropriate amount for their meal. It hadn't been that much, adding to the list of features that Kyousuke deemed delightful about the restaurant. He'd be coming back quite often in the future, that was for sure.

The two acquaintances exited the establishment, Ayase taking the lead once again in the direction of her house. After crossing the street they had crossed previously on the way to the restaurant, Kyousuke was surprised to feel a warm, soft sensation suddenly wrap itself around his hand. He was surprised to see Ayase's hand laced with his, Ayase looking expectantly at him.

"Ayase, what are you-"

"I don't want to hear it," Ayase interrupted, her eyes boring into his own. "It'd be much safer if we were close together, yes? Honestly, it's like you have no sense of awareness, Onii-san."

"Oh, I'm plenty aware. I can sense bullshit from miles away."

"Mm? What was that?"

"Nothing. Continue, please."

Ayase tugged Kyousuke along, winding through streets filled with natural and urban features alike. Kyousuke was definitely tipped off by Ayase's odd behavior, having been in similar situations in previous encounters. This time, however, felt... different. Not so much in a bad way (thus far), but Kyousuke had definitely noticed a change in her normal behavior around him. She was much more loose, happy, and most of all, _clingy_. She hadn't let him create a space of more than three feet between the two of them, and her current grip on him was tight and unyielding. The way she had been staring at him in the restaurant was slightly unsettling, too. She hadn't given him a reason to be entirely worried yet, but Kyousuke still proceeded with caution nevertheless as they continued walking.

The pair eventually made their way to the small park that they often frequented, much to Kyousuke's surprise and confusion. After being lead to a nearby bench, he broached Ayase about her apparent decision.

"Ayase," He spoke, careful not to sound too accusing. "Is there a reason that we're at the park? You told me that I was just going to walk you home."

"Yes, you did," Ayase replied, standing before him and forgoing sitting beside him on the bench. "We'll get to that later. But first, there's something important I must address with you."

"Which is?"

"Close your eyes."

Now Kyousuke was _really_ lost. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ayase didn't yield. "I said, close your eyes."

"Can I at least ask why you're making me close my eyes?"

She placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm... no."

Kyousuke stood up in defiance. "Well, then I'm not gonna go along with whatever possibly fatal scheme you have for me. See you lat-"

In a blink of an eye, Ayase had grabbed both of his shoulders and forced Kyousuke back on to the bench, eyes burning with a determined fire that he hadn't been witness to before.

"You are going to _sit down_ ," She commanded with a low tone. "And you are going to close your eyes and wait patiently for whatever comes next. Understand, _Onii-san?_ "

"Okay, okay, fine!" Kyousuke relented, not wanting to incur any more of the girl's wrath. "My eyes are squeezed shut! Just go do whatever you're gonna do already!" He was more exasperated than fearful at this point, something caused by long exposure to this very scenario. _'My life sucks.'_

"Great! I'm glad you're so understanding, Onii-san."

Kyousuke heard the sound of shuffling, presumably coming from that purse that she had brought with her.

"How long am I gonna be waiting, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not long," Ayase replied with nonchalance. "Now, just hold still..."

"Hold still? What's that supposed to-"

Kyousuke felt something hard connect with the back of his head, and after a brief flash of pain, he felt himself collapse on the ground. He fought valiantly to remain awake, but could not fight the beckoning of unconsciousness, and eventually drifted away into the realm of dreams, to which he feared leaving upon waking up.

* * *

His head was still cloudy and fuzzy, and he most definitely fought to keep his eyes closed. However, the bright lights in wherever he currently was were dispelling any sleep he had left, and he forced his eyes to open, against the will of the persistent throbbing in his head.

The first thing Kyousuke noticed was that his hands were bound tightly above him. Attempting to move against his constraints, he felt tight leather squeeze against his wrists. _'So I'm stuck. Lovely.'_

His eyes then wandered to his surroundings. The walls were painted with feminine colors. Assortments of cute and colorful plushies were scattered across the room. The room he was in definitely looked comfy and homey, to say the least.

 _'Wait, I've seen this room before...'_

Upon putting two and two together, he felt his blood run cold and his eyes widen considerably. _'Shit! T-this is Ayase's room! Which means she...'_

Kyousuke didn't even dare to allow his mind to think about what she was going to do to him later. As of now, he was dead set on finding a way to escape his grave predicament. He searched his mind quickly for ideas.

 _'My phone!'_ Kyousuke shifted his body to lean to the right, checking to see if the cellular device would press against him from within his pocket. Unfortunately, he was met with nothing. _'She must have known that I would have pulled something like that and disarmed me beforehand. Damnit, she's thorough!'_

Kyousuke then tilted his head upwards, wondering if there was a way to free himself of his restraints. _'They look like they can be cut. Problem is, I don't have access to anything sharp at the moment.'_

He sighed, not knowing what to do. It was a bit embarrassing, considering that he didn't have a surefire way of escaping his predicament, even though he'd been subject to it multiple times before. _'Honestly, I'm such an idiot. Maybe all this insanity is finally getting to me.'_

He tried shaking free of his restraints, again to no avail. He attempted to rip the restraints from the bed it was connected to, trying and failing. Arching his body upwards, he dug his teeth into the leather, trying to bite his way to freedom. After a few minutes, he stopped, at a true loss of ideas.

It was only then that he realized his apparent fatigue. He was perspiring slightly, and he felt his eyes beginning to droop. He was drained, physically and mentally. His previous meal was starting to settle comfortably in his stomach, and the bed he was lying on was beckoning to him. Not even attempting to fight it, he allowed himself to shut his eyes and drift away back to sleep.

The door creaked open.

 _'You know, come to think of it, her bed really is comfy...'_

"Onii-san~..."

 _'Shit.'_

Slowly, almost painfully so, his eyes creaked open, afraid of what he might be greeted with. There she was, standing between the door, in a shy stance. She had changed clothes, and had switched into his own jacket, draping it across her entire body, reaching down to her knees. He'd admit it was cute, if not for the current circumstances.

She edged her way inside, tightly clutching the jacket, but kept her eyes trained intently on him. She stopped near the bed, continuing to eye a confused and scared Kyousuke. He was keen to notice the prominent blush adorning her face.

Nevertheless, he was quick to get to the point. "Look, I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry, okay?"

She was silent. He noticed her eyes were unyielding, seeming to pierce right through him. It had a different effect on him in comparison to her normal ones. They almost appeared endearing, in an odd way.

"Ayase, are you alright?"

Her eyes faltered for the first time, and they fell to her sheets.

"...That's not my name."

Kyousuke, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, what?"

The girl ran a hand through her hair. "You're forgetting something. Something important."

The boy cleared his throat, respectively. "I am?"

Her eyes met his, filled with a familiar anger. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you are! You're such an idiot!"

Kyousuke was taken aback, she hadn't ever been this hostile with him before. He felt himself becoming a tad upset himself, but he managed to calm himself before making any comments. The last thing he needed was to create more unnecessary drama.

Her rage turned to what looked to be sadness, as she held a betrayed look on her face. "After everything you said about me, I thought you'd meant it..."

The restrained boy was able to partially catch on to what she was saying this time. "Is this about your modeling talent? I meant what I said. You're the most talented model I know. I'd even go as far to say you're more talented at modeling than my sister is, if you really want to-"

"It's not about modeling!" Ayase interrupted. "It's about everything! It's about _you_!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Kyousuke swore he could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. "After everything you said to me! After you just sweet-talked your way into my head! How dare you act like you have no idea? You don't have the right to treat me like this!"

"Treat you like what?" Kyousuke retorted. "You haven't even given me any explanation as to why I'm chained to your bed! Stop being cryptic with me and get to the point!"

"You want straight to the point?" Ayase asked. "Fine, have it your way! It doesn't seem you're capable of learning any other way!"

"You said you liked the me the public didn't see, even if I was crazy!" She started. "Do you know how that made me feel? I hadn't ever had that sense of genuine understanding with anyone beside Kirino! You didn't look at me just as Ayase the Model, you looked at me as Ayase the person, the average teenage girl! You were able to make me feel like a normal girl, and I was glad! You made me comfortable, like someone I could really trust and relax around!"

Her eyes narrowed. "But clearly, I was wrong. You don't seem to truly value our time together at all. I'm just another girl to add to your collection, aren't I?"

"You're dead wrong!" Kyousuke countered. "Where on earth did you get all these assumptions from? I meant everything I said, without any secret agendas. I value our time together, and I do think you're more than just some model. You're a friend. A bit crazy, but no one's perfect. You're just overreacting is all."

Ayase, however, still didn't seem satisfied with his answer. "That's not the point! I don't want to be just another of the girls you talk to!"

Kyousuke's eyebrows shifted upwards. "What are you implying?"

"I don't want to just be friends!" The pretty girl continued, her face flushing further. "I'm tired of having you hang around all these other girls! I want you to myself! You belong to _me_ , damnit!"

Kyousuke was starting to make a connection.

"Kousaka Kyousuke, you're a dense, idiotic, good-for-nothing pervert with no aspirations or goals! You're a siscon, and an absolutely heartless womanizer! Nothing and no one I know has the ability to infuriate me like you do, and I despise you for that!"

Her face was now the reddest he had ever seen. She took a deep breath, and ended her long rant with a bang.

"Even so, you're the most amazing and caring boy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You make me feel things I never thought I would ever feel, and I never know how to act around you. You've stolen my heart, and you need to own up to it."

She squeezed her eyes shut and poured her heart out.

"Kyousuke, I love you! More than anything and anyone!"

Kyousuke didn't know how to react, other than with a sudden thought that flashed into his head. That thought turned into words and escaped his lips before he even knew he was speaking.

"I love you too, damnit!"

Silence filled the room. Kyousuke's heart had frozen upon realizing what he had just said. Ayase's eyes opened wide, and she stared at him in disbelief.

In a voice as tiny as he'd ever heard from her, she spoke, barely above a whisper. "...What did you just say?"

 _'No use in turning back now.'_

Kyousuke set his eyes upon her, now confident and honest. "I love you too, Ayase."

Ayase was still silent. Her eyes, normally so calm, were dead set on his own. She remained unmoving, remaining on the edge of her own bed in obvious tension.

Kyousuke almost felt afraid to make any sudden movements, much less sentences. Nevertheless, he knew they both couldn't say silent forever.

"Ayase, I'm sorry if I-"

He was then interrupted by the loudest squeal he'd ever heard in his young life.

Ayase semi-tackled him back down onto her bed, wrapping every inch of her physical being around his body while continuing to yell incoherent sounds of obvious excitement. Kyousuke could only lie in awe as the girl continued to smother herself on him.

"Oh, Kyousuke! Do you really mean it?"

Kyousuke felt himself getting hot. "Y-yeah, I did."

The girl let loose another squeal. "How long I've waited for this moment! This is just like how I dreamed it would be!" Ayase closed her eyes, bliss making its way onto her face as she continued to swoon. "Now all you need to do is take out your ring and propo-"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Kyousuke was quick to interject. "Our relationship only began a few minutes ago! I am _not_ going to just up and-"

"So you acknowledge that we're in an intimate relationship!?" Ayase's eyes somehow got even wider. "Oh, darling, you know just how to make me happy! I may burst if you keep saying these wonderful things to me!"

She angled herself so that her eyes met his own. He could see that her eyes had taken the opposite effect as they normally did whenever she was in a mental state of flux; rather than the usual dulling, they seemed to be brighter than anything he had ever seen.

Kyousuke couldn't help but give a small smile. She really was beautiful when she smiled. It felt even nicer that he was the one that made her smile like that, the one who was able to make her so happy.

"Remember, my love," Ayase's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Should you ever even think of leaving me for another woman, I will ensure that you never see daylight again. You are to love me and me _only_ , understand?"

 _'Ah,'_ Kyousuke sighed mentally. _'That's more like her.'_

Deciding to quell her worries, Kyousuke was quick to answer. "I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you, Ayase- _tan_."

"You're also only to call me by affectionate names from now on, regardless of where we are."

Another sigh. "Yes, I understand."

A sudden clink brought the teen's attention to above him. His hands were free. Upon further inspection, he saw Ayase pocket the key back into her (or his, rather) jacket pocket.

Moving his arms, he gave her a thankful nod. "Thanks, my arms were starting to get a bit numb."

"Of course," Ayase smiled, before leaning upwards. "Besides, you were going to need them for what I have planned for us next..."

Kyousuke was lost. "What're you-"

He lost his voice when he felt Ayase climb on top of him, straddling his waist, restricting any movement on his part. He felt his body heat grow warmer and his cheeks flush.

"U-um, Ayase-"

She stared into him with loving eyes. "Yes, my dear Kyousuke?"

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

Ayase comically put a finger to her chin. "Oh? And why is that? We _are_ a couple, after all."

Kyousuke finally noticed her attire, or lack thereof. His jacket was draped over her, but he could now see she had spared the idea of any other articles of clothing save for her own undergarments, which left a bit too much to his imagination.

His mouth was still dry when he spoke. "Y-yes, we are, but still, is it not a bit too... early?"

She inched closer to the teen, her soft breathing ghosting near his neck. She whispered to him in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, Onii-san, just let me handle everything. I promise, I can give you what no other girl cannot."

Kyousuke's mind was in overdrive, and he attempted to find any reason to try to stop what he knew would happen. He tried his best at a normal smile, and spoke erratically.

"You aren't going to listen to your kind and sensible boyfriend?"

Feigning like she was deep in thought, Ayase hesitated slightly.

"Hmm... no."

And Kyousuke let the relationship he never thought he would be in start with a literal bang.

* * *

 _ **Again, thanks for taking the time to read this hot mess. This took awhile, but it felt good to think up and type. I hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **Favorites and Reviews are appreciated. I love getting feedback on how I can make my stories better. Thanks for reading, and have a great New Year.**_

 _ **~Slalem**_


End file.
